


freefall

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, Hannibal always knew they'd come together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the 'Snapshots' series: a collection/ corpus of connected to each other but not always chronologically ordered drabbles dealing with Hannibal and Will, their fall and what happened before, after and during it. Spoilers for 'The Wrath of the Lamb', episode 3x13.

* * *

  
In a way, Hannibal always knew they'd come together again. You can't just shatter a teacup like theirs: it's made of unbreakable fragments constantly changing, constantly in motion, moulding themselves anew after every fall.

Will may have walked away, may have tried to forget, but – in the end – he always was going be Hannibal's again. Would always have, without doubt, ended up in Hannibal's arms – he's certain of that, though he could not have quite predicted this outcome.

Maybe he thought of blood and death, of tears and regrets, just like it in that kitchen when he ran his knife into Will's stomach: an embrace that happened out of necessity, not because it was something Will himself wanted or initiated.

But Will wanted _this_ one; he started it – and even if it was to send them crashing down a cliff, even if they're drenched in blood – Hannibal feels nothing but elation at the fact that he, finally, has Will in his arms, so warm and yielding, so willing to trust and be trusted.

Will is finally his, really his, and no one can take this from him: the knowledge of what Will looked like when they shared their dance, sending the Dragon off in a way that was utterly deserved and poetic.

Hannibal thinks he couldn't have asked for a happier death as he plunges into cold water.

  
–

 

But they don't die; darkness doesn't take over, and they find themselves on shore, wounded and bleeding, but also alive and breathing. Ready to start anew, ready to begin another life – their life – together.

Will may look shocked, may even try to hide his face at first, but his eyes show no regret and as Hannibal touches him, he leans forward, expression open as he looks at Hannibal for assurance. “What now?”

“What indeed,” Hannibal smiles, running his fingers through Will's drenched hair, carefully flitting over the newest scar on his cheek. Will tries to shift away, but Hannibal shushes him, tells him that it's fine, that he's still beautiful. And he is because this new scar is nothing but a beginning, a birthmark even of time reversing itself. Of them finding each other.

“Hannibal--” Will starts, his eyes blazing as he places his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, grip tight as he holds onto the only reassurance that Hannibal knows he has right now.

  
And Hannibal will provide, because this – Will himself – is a gift he will no longer throw away, no matter what.

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
